Multi-seat furniture items typically implement cross members referred to as “seat stretchers” that are joined to and extend between a front rail and a back rail of a seat box. The seat stretchers are so-named because they maintain the spacing between the front and back rails so that the sinuous springs can be “stretched” without seriously distorting the seat box. Conventional seat stretchers typically include a forward block and a rearward block separated by a beam, all of which are typically made from wood or wood composite. The forward and rearward blocks are mounted directly to the inside faces of the forward and rearward rails, respectively, by staples that run through the blocks and rails.
The primary failure mode of furniture items that implement such stretchers are fracturing or splitting of the beam, or disconnection of the forward or rearward block from the respective rail to which it is joined. An improved seat stretcher that remedies these failure modes would be welcomed.